The Truth Beneath the Rose
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Eighteen years ago Amy, unknowingly, was sent to Möbius to protect her from a curse. Sonic, Cream and Tails are sent as well to find her and protect her, train her. But what they didn't expect was for her to fall in love along the way. Can she break the curse, and in the process learn to control her powers? Will she be able to follow her heart, or will her duty interfere?
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any other notable characters, only the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

_"Weiss you have to get to safety!" A crimson hedgehog yelled._

_"I won't go without you Alix." A pure white hedgehog stated firmly. A shrill cry brought them to their present situation. "She has brought this curse on us all."_

_"Weiss," he brought his face to hers. He then looked down at the little pink hedgehog baby cradled in his wife's arms. "Amy."_

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

Amy shot up in her bed, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. She took in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. She'd had the same dream again. 'Why do I keep dreaming about this?' She wondered as she got out of bed, she noticed it was still to early to get ready for the day. She went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water.

She walked back to her room, she passed a picture that caught her attention. It was of her with her two best friends, just the past summer. She placed her glass on her bedside table and pulled her phone off the charger.

Since she was already awake she might as well keep herself busy. She logged into Facebook and went through her feed.

She kept thinking about the dream of the snow, white hedgehog and the crimson hedgehog. 'Who are they...and why do they know my name?'

She was so engrossed that the sound of her alarm blaring at her made her fall from the bed. She hit the floor with a loud thump.

There was a knock on her door, before a white bat poked her head in. "Amy are you ok?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her lower back. "Just fell out of bed." She shut her alarm off.

"Clumsy," she shook her head amused. "Cream is starting breakfast."

"Ok I'm gonna get ready," Amy said walking to her closet and pulling out her school uniform, which consisted of a white quarter sleeve blouse, and a knee length navy skirt with matching bow tie. "Be down in a sec Rouge."

"Well I'll see you in awhile," Rouge replied saucily. "Perfection takes time."

Amy rolled her eyes at her friend. She was so glad they went to a private school together. She'd grown up as part of Rouge's family since she was an orphan. They met Cream when they came to the new school, King Rose Academy.

Once she was dressed and teeth brushed she hurried downstairs to meet up with her friends. When she rushed past the same picture she saw earlier, she didn't even glance, it now had a noticeable crack separating her and her friends.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked plopping into a chair at the table. A brown and cream rabbit looked at her, her long hair up in a bun.

"Pancakes and bacon," she replied softly.

"Yours are the best Cream." Amy said as the rabbit handed her a plate.

They soon heard Rouge rushing down the stairs, when the sound stopped.

"Hey what happened to out picture?" She called to the other two.

"Which one?" Cream asked.

"The one at the beach three weeks ago."

'Strange that's the one that I looked at last night.' Amy thought her brow scrunching.

"What's wrong with it?" Cream asked, as she turned off the stove top.

"It's cracked," Rouge walked in with the frame in her hands.

"Weird...it's like it's separating us." Amy said.

Cream gave a gasp. "Oh no! We only have fifteen minutes to get to class!"

All three girls squealed as they grabbed their various supplies they needed and ran out the door, breakfast completely forgotten.

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

Amy was running towards her first class of the day, which she had alone. It was history, which was her favorite subject. She ran into something solid knocking her to the floor.

"Hey watch where..." Their eyes met causing him to trail off, lost in each other's green eyes.

Amy shook her head. "Sorry." She jumped up offering him her hand. "I gotta go!" She hurried past him once he was standing.

"Who was that?" The cobalt hedgehog turned to a yellow fox.

"I don't know," he replied as he followed her in the same direction. They'd crashed at an intersection in the hall, neither realizing they were heading the same way. "But those eyes." They just wouldn't leave his head.

"Could it be, love at first sight?" The fox snickered.

"Knock it off Tails," he rolled his eyes. "You know I don't believe in stuff like that."

"Maybe you should keep an open mind, Sonic." Tails winked as he walked into his science class.

Sonic shook his head as he continued on to history. He took his regular seat towards the back, when he noticed a familiar pink color. She was in his class.

"Ok class," the teacher a purple female badger said. "I know it's only the fourth week back, but I'm assigning you partners for a big project that's not due until the end of the quarter."

"What's it about?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Well you will be doing a research paper on something from the Middle Ages." The teacher replied. She began pairing off the students. "Sonic you're with Amy."

"Wait who's..." The teacher pointed in Sonic's direction. "Wait you're in my class?" She walked over to him.

"Small world," he gave her a smirk. She turned slightly pink at it, but she turned her nose up. "Well partner, anything particular you would like to choose?"

The teacher handed them a paper with subjects to choose from.

Amy scanned the paper when something caught her eye. "How about this one?"

"The battle for the Rose kingdom?" Sonic asked a brow raised, he couldn't help but wonder why that felt important. "Sure any particular reason why?"

"Well it's just...my last name is Rose."

"So you think you could be a princess?" He chuckled as she blushed again.

"Of course not," she waved her hand dismissively. "Besides that's a whole other world."

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

Amy met up with Rouge and Cream at their usual lunch spot, by the fountain in the quad.

"Oh my god I hate Ms. Torro!" Rouge ground out as she plopped onto the fountain.

"Why?" Amy asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I swear she's failing me on purpose!" Rouge yelled covering her face dramatically. "I totally turned that paper in."

"Which one?" Cream asked.

"The short essay we had to do."

"Oh I remember that...yeah you did," a frown marred the pretty rabbit's face. "I saw it on her desk when I left class yesterday."

Amy zoned out of the conversation, as she thought about her dream. It wasn't always the same, but it always involved the white and red hedgehogs. They always mentioned a curse, and that she would have to leave.

"Amy?" She turned her head to stare at Rouge, who looked shocked.

"What?"

"Um...did you know you were...glowing?" Rouge asked unsure of what she actually saw.

Amy blinked at Rouge. "I-what?"

"You glowed...and some of the pebbles were...floating?" She turned to Cream who looked worried. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Cream replied intelligently.

"Did you see Amy glow?" Rouge asked.

"No." Cream stood up and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked shocked. "Is she mad about something?"

"I don't know," Rouge replied.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a trick of the light?" Amy asked.

"Maybe."

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

A white female hedgehog stared up at the stars, she'd felt it. "It's coming soon."

"Dear," she turned to her husband, a red hedgehog. The both wore common clothes. "What did you see?"

"Her powers have awakened." Her voice was determined. "She will come back soon."

"She won't like that," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"She's already taken everything from us," the white hedgehog stated. "There isn't much else she can do."

"Except kill one of us," he said his grip tightening a fraction. "If she finds out we hid this from her-"

"So be it," she replied coldly. "Her fate was decided before she was born, and nothing will stop it. Her eighteenth year is coming."

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

"Hey Sonic?" The hedgehog in question turned to the yellow fox. "Do you think you'll find her?"

"The princess I was tasked with keeping safe?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, it's like if I haven't by now...I don't think I ever will."

"Did your dad even tell you anything about her?" Tails asked as he typed his English paper up.

"He just told me I'd know her when I met her." Sonic said frustrated.

"Why do you think he sent us now?"

"He said she is the key to freedom," Sonic said shrugging.

"Do you remember anything from there?" Tails asked looking up. "Because slowly I've been losing key pieces of my life."

"Yeah I remember, mostly just my mission," Sonic replied. "But everything is starting to get fuzzy."

"It's a good thing I had that memory modification spell." Tails said smiling.

"Yeah otherwise we'd be the new kids." Sonic said with a grin. "But she didn't seem to know me."

"Who didn't?"

"My new partner," Sonic said.

"Ooh is it that girl you ran in to earlier...literally?" Tails smirked.

"Oh shut your face," Sonic said with a laugh. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tails rushed to the door to their dorm.

"Miles it's started." Tails' face paled slightly.

"Why so soon?"

"I don't know," she said quietly. "Someone needs to train her."

"Who?" Tails asked.

"Yeah who? The princess?" Sonic asked.

The rabbit in the door froze when Sonic spoke up.

"I have to go." And she was gone, just like that.

"Who was she talking about?" Sonic asked confused.

"I'm not sure," Tails said. "But I bet it's the princess."

"Man since when did Cream become so cryptic?" Sonic shook his head.

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

Amy sat in her room, she could hear Rouge and Cream laughing down the hall. Cream had come home a little late, but like nothing had happened earlier.

Amy took a deep breath and held out her hand palm up, she had a rock she'd had since she was a kid in it. She closed her eyes and focused on the rock, when she felt it lift from her palm, her eyes flew open and it dropped with a small clatter on to the floor.

"Why can I do that?" She muttered to herself. She then picked it back up, this time concentrating on it until she saw it rise up, bathed in a white light. She then looked up and the rock flew across the room until it hit the opposite wall. "Woah."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Cream poked her head in. "Hey Amy, can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?" Amy asked.

Cream looked at her, she was totally thinking about telling her, but she chickened out. "Would you like to come with Rouge and I? We're going to meet a couple friends of mine."

"Oh sure." Amy smiled. "Let me change out of my uniform."

"All right," Cream smiled but Amy noticed it didn't reach her eyes completely. "Don't take too long."

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

The girls made it to the cafe where they were meeting Cream's friends.

"So who are your friends?" Rouge asked once they received their orders and sat down.

"Oh they're old friends," Cream smiled as she sipped her sweet iced tea.

Amy stared into her French vanilla cappuccino. She concentrated hard, and the liquid began to spin slowly which made her smile.

"Hey weirdo," she glanced up at Rouge and stuck out her tongue. "What? I'm not the one smiling at her coffee."

"Shush," Amy rolled her eyes. There was a chime as someone came through the door, she looked up and caught sight of Sonic with a yellow two tailed fox.

"Oh they're here," Cream said smiling.

"They're your friends?" Rouge asked confused.

"Well Tails is," Cream blushed slightly when she said his name. She stood up and waved them over.

"Hey Cream," the yellow fox, who must be named Tails said smiling.

"Is there a reason you called us here?" Sonic asked, then he caught sight of Amy. "Oh hey again, princess." When she blushed he laughed.

"I told you," she said tightly. "I never said I was a princess."

"You two know each other?" Rouge asked, a brow quirked and a smirk in place. Neither girl noticed that Cream had pulled Tails off.

"Miles how do I tell her?" Cream asked stressed.

"You never explained who she is?" Tails said his head cocked to the side.

"I've found the princess," Cream replied. "And she's discovering her powers...she turns eighteen in five days."

"That's when she's supposed to be taught, right?" Tails asked glancing at the two girls talking with Sonic. "Is she one of them?"

"The pink hedgehog, her name is Amy Rose." Cream replied looking back at her friends, wishing she had longer with them.

"That's the girl Sonic ran into this morning." Tails said recognition lighting his face.

"So they've already met?" Cream looked slightly irritated.

"What? What did you see?" Tails asked.

"Nothing good," she quipped with a sigh. "But they were meant to meet...hopefully they choose the right path."

"Well just try and lead her," Tails said with a smile as he patted her head. "You have to tell her soon, before her powers are in completely."

"I know," Cream sighed. "But how do I do it without her thinking I'm crazy?"

"Truthfully." Tails assured her.

xXTruth Beneath The RoseXx

Sonic watched as Amy and her friend Rouge laughed and teased each other, they were like sisters they were happy. He knew one of them had to be the princess they were looking for, and honestly he wished he could keep her happy like this unaware of her fate.

"Hey...are you paying attention?" Amy's voice broke into his thoughts.

"What?"

"Rouge asked you if you like being my partner," she replied a slight pink blush on her cheeks, indicating that she was most likely being teased.

"Uh...yeah," he turned to Rouge an apologetic smile in place. "She's pretty smart."

"Oh...is that all?" Rouge snickered.

"Rouge be quiet," Amy hissed her blush darkening.

"Oh you're so cute when you blush sweetie!" Rouge laughed. "Just relax, I'm just messing with you."

Sonic felt bad that soon, one of their fates would be sealed and their life ruined. He hoped it wasn't Amy, but he didn't know why.

"Hey guys...I have to say something." Cream said as she reappeared. Sonic felt his heart drop into his stomach, this was it. "Amy...I know you've been feeling some new stuff...and I know about your dreams."

"Y-You do?" Amy stuttered. "And by new feelings you mean-"

"You have powers," she turned to Rouge. "I'm sorry I made you think you were crazy, but she really was glowing she has powers."

"I do?"

"She does?"

"Yes and it's not all..." Cream closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, completely aware that Tails had his hand on her lower back. "You're a princess, destined to save her planet...but first we have to find your teacher."

Amy couldn't believe what Cream said her heart pounded in her ears, she felt like her whole world just turned upside down as everyone began to sound like they were miles away.

"Amy?!" Rouge called as the pink hedgehog swayed, she went limp seconds later thankfully being caught by Sonic.

"Is she..."

"She just needs to take it all in." Cream said. She looked up at Sonic. "I'm sorry." Her eyes flickered to Amy, confusing him. "We found her, now we find her mentor."


	2. Chapter 2: Teacher

"Are you sure she's really ok?" A worried tenor voice said.

"She's fine, it's a lot to handle at one time," a soft voice answered.

Amy became aware of the sounds around her, and recognized the voices belonged to Sonic and Cream.

"Go find the person I told you about," Cream said her voice muted to try and not disturb Amy. "You'll know him when you see him."

The door opened and closed silently, and Amy felt like she could lift her lids. She blinked adjusting her eyes to the light that filtered in from the open window.

She turned to the left and saw Cream smiling at her, instinctively she smiled back. "Hey I just had the weirdest dream," she laughed. "You told me I was a princess, and I had to save my family and planet from some curse."

"Amy sweetie," Cream began slowly her look becoming serious. "That really happened."

"What?" Amy's heart dropped. "Why are you tell me this? Why now?!"

"Because you turn eighteen in four days," Cream said her voice solemn. "I wouldn't tell you if it weren't completely essential for the survival of our home world, Rosellenia."

"I've heard of it..." Amy scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to remember where she'd heard it. "That's the subject of mine and Sonic's project."

"It seems you really are her," Cream smiled. "Otherwise you wouldn't have seen that title."

"You mean it's not a real subject?" Amy asked shocked.

"Not on Möbius." Cream replied with a sly smile.

"You said I have...powers," Amy said slowly.

"You do," Cream replied. "We'll find you a great teacher to help you gain control...and I'll teach you some things I taught myself."

"You know magic?" Amy's whole face lit up in excitement.

There was a sudden knock on the door, then Rouge burst in looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked worried.

"Is there a reason no one is telling me what's going on?" She seethed.

"Well..." Cream took a breath, she was hoping to keep Rouge out of this. "Sonic, Tails and I came to this planet a year ago looking for our princess, which is Amy. Only she has the power to lift the curse placed on Rosellenia, our home planet." She looked over at Amy.

"Her parents are in hiding at the moment, and the sent Sonic, the son of a nobleman, Tails son of the brightest mind on the planet and me."

"What's your importance?" Rouge asked her earlier bitterness dulled.

"I'm a seer," she sighed at the confused looks from the other two girls. "I see the future...but you should know it's never definite."

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

"How are we supposed to find this guy?" Sonic threw his hands in the air dramatically. "How is she so certain he's on Möbius?"

"She's seen it," Tails rolled his eyes at Sonic. "We just keep looking, if she's right he's somewhere in this forest."

"Man we don't even know what he looks like." Sonic said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"She said something about a brownish red hooded jacket, and we won't be able to see his face." Tails said.

Neither of them noticed a figure drop down from a nearby tree. Silently he made his way up to Tails, and pulled on his left tail.

Tails jumped nearly three feet in the air letting loose a shriek, causing Sonic to whip around looking ready to fight.

"Who're you?" Tails asked, his muzzle stained red.

"I could ask you the same thing," the figure said a hint of amusement in his voice. He wore a reddish brown hooded jacket, a green face mask and green pants. All you could see of his face was hazel eyes. "Why did you come here?"

"I think we were sent to find, you." Tails said, Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Who sent you?" He began to circle the two, never letting them out of his sight.

"Our friend," Sonic stated his eyes narrowed. "She said you're the one who has to teach our princess."

"I don't _have _ to do anything," the figure said with a roll of his eyes.

"Cream said-"

"Cream?" His voice turned interested at the mention of the rabbit. "Why didn't you say she sent you?"

"Didn't realize it was important." Sonic shrugged. "She didn't give us a lot to go on."

"Did she happen to mention why I need to teach this princess?"

"No." Tails shook his head. "Is there...a name we can call you?"

"You can call me Phantom." The figure said. "Lead the way." He gestured in the direction the two boys had come from.

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

"What kind of powers do I have?" Amy asked excitedly, while Rouge sat in the corner looking grumpy.

"Well if I'm correct, you have telekinesis and when trained properly you will be the most powerful," her brow scrunched a bit.

"Powerful what?" Amy asked.

"I can't remember...things from Rosellenia are becoming blurry." Cream said resting a hand on her forehead. "If that happens..."

"Well that's ok," Amy smiled at her friend. "I'm sure it'll all come back."

"I can't remember what we are." Cream said. "Why..."

There was a knock at the front door, and Rouge took the opportunity to run off to answer it still hurt that they would try and keep things from her.

Amy walked to her door and glanced down the hall, towards the stairs. Soon Sonic appeared followed by Tails, and a hooded figure all she could make out were hazel eyes.

When they reached the door, Amy cocked her head to the side. "Who's this?"

"Your teacher." Sonic said smiling enthusiastically.

"Please call me Phantom." He bowed his head slightly. "Your highness."

Amy blushed at the title. "Y-You can just call me Amy."

"It's improper." Phantom replied. "But if you insist."

"Phantom?" Cream appeared in the door way, looking happy yet distraught at the same time.

"What troubles you old friend?" Phantom asked as they all moved back towards the stairs, and to the living room.

"My memory is slowly fogging over, I can't remember what I am." Cream replied.

"You're a seer."

"No I remember that," Cream sighed impatiently. "I meant what our race is."

"Oh," Phantom sighed not sure telling them was the best idea, but it needed to be done. "On this planet," he looked at Amy. "We're known as vampires."

Amy gasped her eyes wide. "V-Vampires?" Her hand unconsciously flew to her throat.

"You are one also," he chuckled at her response. "Only on this planet, do we need mortal blood to survive."

"What?" Cream asked, confusion clear in her voice. Then it hit her, she remembered what she was, what she survived on, on Rosellenia. "We've never needed it before."

"You've also never been to this planet before," Phantom replied. "It's closeness to the sun, it's what causes the thirst. And we only need it when absolutely necessary."

"You mean we need to...drink blood?" Tails asked slight disgust in his voice.

"If you want to survive, to ensure the princess' safety." Phantom said exasperated. "The craving will start soon, especially if you fight it."

Cream looked at her old mentor, worry in her eyes. "Have you-"

"No." He said with certainty. "But there's only so many places you can buy blood bags without being a doctor."

"Will I-" Amy began her voice wavering.

"You've been exposed to this sun for eighteen years," Phantom explained patiently. "You've more than adapted to it. You will never have to feed on blood while you're here."

"How long until we have to-" Sonic began, unable to actually say the word.

"A week at most." Phantom replied. He turned to Amy. "Your powers are only just awakening, they will not be at their full potential until your eighteenth birthday. I can only teach so much while you're in this suspended state."

"Suspended state?" Amy asked confused.

"You can access only about 10% of your powers now," he said his voice holding a hint of aniticipation. "On your birthday, will mark the beginning of your actual training."

"Ok," she nodded in understanding. "What can you teach me now?"

"Basics," he replied as he began to circle her. "You need to start from the beginning, in order for me to get you to the power level you need to be at."

"Ok bring it on." She said smiling determinedly.

"We will need to find a suitable place to train you," he said thoughtfully. "Away from prying eyes."

"I know a place." Sonic chimed in, his interest piqued. "It's where I like to go."

"Then take us there," Phantom said with a nod.

"I'll take you tomorrow," Sonic said noticing how late it was. "Tails and I need to get back to our dorm, before we get in trouble."

"Ok tomorrow then," Phantom nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow afternoon, when your classes have let out."

"Ok," Amy smiled as he left the room.

Cream stood up and ran after him, Amy stood to follow but Tails held her back.

"She needs to talk with him." He gave her a reassuring look.

Cream caught up with Phantom. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"I've seen...I'm not sure-" she sighed heavily. "What I've seen isn't good."

"Just remember what you told me," he said a chuckle in his tone. "Nothing is set in stone." And with that he left.

"So I get left out once again?" Cream turned to face a bitter Rouge.

"No one said to stay away." Cream sighed. "But you're not...I mean I don't...Rouge I don't want you to get hurt."

"So I don't deserve to know what my friends are, and where they're from." Rouge said her tone was hurt. "I'll take my chances."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Cream sighed, a sad smile on her face. "If you're going to be a part of this, then know that we all face extreme danger. And right now no one faces more danger than you, since you're mortal."

"What-?" Rouge stammered.

"We are as you would know, vampires and soon will be overcome with the thirst for mortal blood," Cream said honestly. "I don't want to resort to any of that, so I'm going to find a way to keep it quenched without doing so...but you may want to stay on guard...I don't know how many of them are here." She said the word 'them' venomously.

"Who's them?" Rouge wondered.

"Those who work for the queen," Cream said. "But my memory is foggy, I wouldn't know them now, even if I saw them."

"I'll watch myself, I swear." Rouge said confidently. "We should get to bed, we do have classes tomorrow."

"I'll see you in the morning." Cream smiled as Rouge made her way upstairs to her room.

xXTruth Beneath the RoseXx

Once Cream was out of sight, Amy walked Sonic and Tails to the back door. Tails left with a smile, while Sonic hung back.

"What's up?" Amy asked when he hesitated in the door.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head nervously. "We need to start our project soon...would you wanna meet up somewhere for it?"

"Oh right, school." Amy laughed. "With all that's happened I forgot."

"It is pretty easy," Sonic chuckled as well, put at ease by her laugh. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. "Want to meet up at that cafe tomorrow before Phantom shows up?"

"Sure," she blushed lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok," without thinking he dipped down and kissed her cheek, before in a breeze he was gone.

"Wha-" she rested a hand on her cheek, then her face glared red, her heart thudding in her chest. "That was..." She giggled as she closed the door making her way towards her room.

She didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her as she disappeared into the house.

"We'll see if you make it to your birthday, little girl." The figure laughed.


End file.
